Typically, handle actuators for complex gearbox locks include a generally horizontal lever handle that is disposed substantially parallel to a door panel. When the lever handle is pivoted downward, an actuator in the gearbox lock rotates so as to retract a latch and one or more shoot bolts that are connected to the gear box lock. Once the latch and shoot bolts are retracted, the door may be opened. Once the door is again closed, the lever handle may be pivoted upward so as to extend the shoot bolts and secure the door panel. Although a horizontal lever handle can operate a gearbox lock satisfactorily, customers may prefer a more aesthetically pleasing handle for an entry door.